


thalassophobia

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mer AU, Octopus!Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: If he's honest with himself, Genji honestly has no idea how long they've been...involved.He hesitates to call it dating—mainly because he's never dated someone with nine limbs, fins, and such an affinity for water—but the days spent on the beach, lying together in the warm sand until long after the sun has dipped below the water just to talk about nothing and to admire the dying light against Zenyatta's slick-shiny skin, must mean something. They've come to know each other fairly well, Genji thinks; he's learned Zenyatta's cues, can tell by the curl of a tentacle if he's heard an alarming noise, can read each flick and flutter of his fins to gauge his mood.But this...this is something else, something new.





	thalassophobia

If he's honest with himself, Genji honestly has no idea how long they've been... _involved_.

He hesitates to call it dating—mainly because he's never dated someone with nine limbs, fins, and such an affinity for water—but the days spent on the beach, lying together in the warm sand until long after the sun has dipped below the water just to talk about nothing and to admire the dying light against Zenyatta's slick-shiny skin, must mean something. They've come to know each other fairly well, Genji thinks; he's learned Zenyatta's cues, can tell by the curl of a tentacle if he's heard an alarming noise, can read each flick and flutter of his fins to gauge his mood. 

But this...this is something else, something new.

Zenyatta is waiting for him, when Genji shows up to the beach—dragging himself along the shallows in the mimicry he can manage of pacing, working the water around him into a frothy foam. 

“...Zenny?”

The mer looks up sharply at Genji's voice and just stares at him for a moment, like it's the first time laying eyes on him; but then he smiles, a slow thing, baring the points of his sharp teeth in a grin that turns out slightly off-kilter.

“Hello, Genji,” he purrs, straightening up as Genji comes closer to the water. He sends one tentacle slithering out along the sand, to curl playfully around Genji's bare ankle and squeeze. “It's such a....pleasure to see you. I've been waiting for you.”

Genji raises a brow, tugging lightly at Zenyatta's tentacle and grinning when it holds fast. “Oh, yeah? Did you miss me that much?”

“I did.” Zenyatta hums, and his tentacle slowly curls up Genji's calf, before wrapping snug around his knee. “I've been thinking of you all day. Had all sorts of ideas for us.”

Genji chuckles as the tendril's slick tip tickles the back of his knee, and steps into the shallows to ease the pull, closer to Zenyatta's bulk. “Do tell.” He smirks, cupping Zenyatta's smooth face and running his thumbs over the markings tattooed against his tanned skin. “I'm always ready to play--”

“Good,” Zenyatta hisses, and jerks Genji down into the waves.

-x-

He tries to fight.

He tries—kicking and lurching in the water, trying to strike out against the limbs that feel like they number in the dozens, grabbing and holding and squeezing—and when he can finally muster enough breath, when he has a heartbeat above the water, he cries, “Zen--!”

“Hush,” Zenyatta purrs, wrapping his arms around Genji to pin his own against his slender torso; with his greater weight, it's relatively easy to wrestle Genji down where the surf laps at the sand, and keep him held against the ground even as he writhes. “Hush, Genji, shh...calm down, you'll like it, I promise...”

“N-no—no! Get off me!” Genji bucks against the mer's slippery weight, trying to dislodge him to no avail—all he manages to do is make the tentacles coiled around him cinch up tighter, threatening to squeeze his ribcage until he bursts. _“Zenyatta!”_

“Shh...” Zenyatta nuzzles at Genji's neck, his fins feather-light and teasing behind the shell of Genji's ear. With one tentacle, he starts to tug at Genji's clothes—ripping his tank top open with ease, fiddling with the knot of his trunks before simply breaking the string. He pushes them down the curves of Genji's supple ass, and grins to himself as he watches the human struggle. “Now Genji, behave yourself...I'll restrain you further, if I must....”

“Just let me go!” Genji thrashes anew, sputtering as seawater rushes into his mouth; but it's followed quickly by something smooth, slick, briny, jamming down his throat until he's gagging on it. It's too thick, too strong, for him to bite down on with any sort of power, and tears prick at Genji's eyes as he realizes that he's been gagged with one of Zenyatta's tentacles.

“That's better,” Zenyatta purrs, tracing another glistening tendril down the cleft of Genji's ass before wrapping lightly around his balls. The squeeze he gives them is almost loving, until it suddenly cinches painfully tight; and although the sound is muffled, Genji's howl is no less distraught. 

“You should be honored, you know. Mers rarely choose humans as mates....most see your kind as too weak, too frail, to be trusted with something as important as eggs.” Zenyatta chuckles softly. “But I remember, Genji, when you would come down to the water months ago, before you met me...I remember seeing you and your brother, remember watching how rough he was with you...and I knew, right then, that you could take it. That you were _made_ to.”

Genji squeezes his eyes shut tight, shame burning hot in his core as the memory is forced to the surface—Hanzo's hands rough in his hair, along his throat. His fingers thick and rude and too dry, too much too fast, and oh, how Genji had cried...

“Shh—shh...” The tip of a tentacle touches his face, wipes away a stray tear with a gentleness that Genji thought Zenyatta far past—a gentleness that he now knows to be entirely fake. “It doesn't have to be like that, Genji...not this time. Just be good and still for me, and I won't hurt you...”

Zenyatta pauses, then chuckles. “Well...not _much_ , anyway. Not any more than I have to.”

One smooth, slick tendril moves against his ass, sliding between his plush cheeks to probe at the tiny hole hidden there; and Genji chokes on his sob, and tries to bury himself in the pounding of the waves.


End file.
